


Girl You Get me High, Yeah, You're my Type (You're Danger)

by Ballycastle_Bat



Series: [Arrowverse] i am an IKEA professional [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Felicity Smoak, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, Teen rating is for the violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: Felicity is in need of a new table, luckily Sara has decided to drop in on her.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak
Series: [Arrowverse] i am an IKEA professional [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659766
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Girl You Get me High, Yeah, You're my Type (You're Danger)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingercanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/gifts).



> [[Notes: Super excited to be a part of this collection! I love this ship, though I've never written it before so I hope I did semi-okay? Anyway, hope you enjoy! (: Doing an Arrowverse rewatch at present, so I'm hoping to get better with Sara. Song title is from Oh My My by Blue October. The song itself isn't a match at all but I really liked the line! :D Felt kinda Felicity -> Sara to me.  
> Warnings: In tags.]]

When Felicity came home from the last mission she was tired. She’d been tired for a while if she were being honest. Making her way into the kitchen she turned on the coffee maker; she’d need caffeine to get through the rest of the day in one piece. As much as she loved Oliver and Diggle they were a bit much, and they’d been working day and night on a case and it’d taken Oliver a month to bring the culprit in.  
  
As she stared at the old wooden table she saw all the little chips in it, and the mark from when her computer had overheated on it when she was nineteen. Old faithful had followed her through about ten years, a failed relationship, a stalker lacrosse player, a few injured vigilantes and hundreds of lonely meals. She knew it was about time to let it go though.  
  
She needed alone time, read: time away from Team Arrow but that didn’t mean she couldn’t spend her afternoon at Ikea. So when she heard her front door open she heaved a bit of a sigh. She knew it wasn’t Diggle, he always knocked. It had to be Oliver or Curtis. She leaned around her kitchen table and called towards the front door. “I said I didn’t want any men in my apartment.”

“Oh, good. I could use some girl time.” In a few seconds Sara Lance was standing in her kitchen, grinning. “I don’t get any of that on the ship. Gotta be captain first.”  
  
Felicity swallowed. “Oh,” she shook her head, realising she was being weird and stood. “Hey!” she pulled Sara into a hug. “What brings you into town?”  
  
Sara waved this off. “Nothing important. I just wanted to see a friendly face. Do you have a first aid kit?”

"Yes I do. What did Team Arrow 's favourite assassin wrestle with this time?" She asked as she went to retrieve it from the kitchen drawer. She kept it there for easy access.

“Actually, it was a bottle opener this time.” She was lying badly.

Felicity huffed. “Okay, I guess we’re playing the ‘tight lipped vigilante’ game. I don’t have time, just get over here.” she sat her down at the table and started to clean out the gash in her arm.

“So, what were you doing before I came here and ruined your afternoon?” she asked curiously.  
  
Felicity focused on stitching up her arm. “The usual. So, _you know_ , I thought we were better friends than you giving me the civilian version of truth.” Of course most of their flirting had always been for show, but they’d gotten closer as the time had gone on and Felicity had developed a bit of a crush.  
  
“It’s just … time stuff. I’m too tired to explain, but it’s fine.” Sara got the feeling that Felicity didn’t believe her. “Really.”  
  
“That’s an answer I’ll accept. It’s better than a phony bottle opener story.” She allowed, now about half way done with the wound. “I was going to Ikea to get a new table.”  
  
“What’s Ikea, again? Furniture right?”  
  
“You know, the giant superstore with everything from food to stuffed animals?”  
  
“Oh, right. Wally showed me the memes. Never really been though.” she shrugged.  
  
“Then you should come with me. I need someone to do the heavy lifting.”  
  
Sara debated for a moment as she watched Felicity place a bandage over her stitches. “Yeah, going out in public might be good for me.”  
  
So they left to the store. The parking lot alone was like a huge maze. They were lucky to get spaces close to the front with how busy it seemed to be. As they walked through the doors Sara became a little less tense. “Where are the tables?”  
  
“We have to go through here,” Felicity took Sara’s hand without a second thought. Sara didn’t outwardly show her surprise.

Felicity didn’t notice until they reached the kitchen goods area. It wasn’t as crowded in that part of the store so they had the wing mostly to themselves. “You’re still holding my hand.” Sara pointed out, she liked embarrassing Felicity just as much as she loved flirting with her.  
  
“Yes.” Felicity squeezed her hand, holding her head tall. “I am very aware of that.” She lied. She was also flushing just a little bit.  
  
Sara smirked, finding her defensive reaction adorable. “Well, as long as you know, I’m keeping it.” she pulled their hands up and kissed the back of Felicity’s.  
  
Felicity blinked. “I-- I uhm, well--I-- Okay.”  
  
“It’s about time I held your hand anyway,” she commented off handedly as they moved to look at one of the nicer kitchen tables. It was all white and seemed to be built with somewhat sturdy materials. “This one looks okay.” Sara commented. “I don’t know how you feel about white though.”  
  
“No thanks.” said Felicity. “It’s White. If it scratches I’ll never get blood out of scratches.”  
  
Sara laughed softly. “Don’t you just love our lives?” She hummed and found a nice solid black table. “This?” It was made of mostly metal with some wooden inlays.  
  
“This is asking for an injury,” was Felicity’s interpretation. “What happens if someone gets thrown into this table? It’s not going to break, it’s going to break _them_.” 

“What about this one?” Felicity asked, finding one that looked a bit Industrial. It’s top was made of laminated wood with metal legs.  
  
Sara looked it over then nodded once. “Looks great!”

* * *

When they returned from their adventure they had barely settled in when Sara began to dismantle the kitchen table. Felicity was surprised at how Sara was rushing, but couldn’t say she minded.

"Well, goodbye old faithful," Felicity laughed and used another wrench to start removing the other legs.

"Did you just call this table _old faithful_?" 

Felicity set the two legs she'd removed to the side. "I bought this table in college.”  
  
“Wow. Goodbye old faithful indeed.” Sara couldn’t help but chuckle at that.  
  
“Do you want to order dinner after this--” There was a noise towards the back of the apartment and both women froze. “That sounds the opposite of good.”  
  
“Get down.” Sara barked, pulling Felicity down as a gunshot fired through the wall, but it didn’t feel like a normal gunshot. Felicity had heard plenty of gunfire. This wasn't that, it wasn’t arrows either.  
  
Felicity got down with Sara just in time for it to miss her. “What the hell?”

“Stay down!” she shouted.

Felicity moved to the corner of the kitchen next to the doorway. “What the hell?” Felicity demanded. “We aren’t even tracking a baddie right now!” So much for her break from Arrow business.  
  
“They’re here for me!” Sara disappeared down the hallway as soon as the words left her.  
  
Felicity could easily hear the altercation down the hall, and another gunshot. Staying as low to the floor as she could, she headed towards the front door. Once there she grabbed the baseball bat she kept stashed there.  
  
She managed to weave into the room and sneak up behind the intruder and hit them hard in the back. It wasn’t much, after all, she was the hacker. She didn’t do well in the front lines, but she knew how to be sneaky, and this move was enough to throw the gunman. To jostle him.  
  
This earned Sara an opening, striking the gunmen hard in the head with one half of her bo staff. They fell to the floor, and Sara looked up at Felicity, who was looking quite proud of herself. “Yeah!” Felicity cheered then covered her mouth.  
  
“Thanks, babe.” Sara’s breathing was only slightly laboured. “You really came to my rescue.”

Felicity seemed a bit flustered at that but composed herself quickly. “I learned a thing or two being around vigilantes and assassins.”  
  
“How about I get this guy to the cell on the Waverider and then we order dinner?”  
  
“Oh, sure! Yeah. Get rid of-- whoever this person is.”

“No one you need to worry about! Anyway. That’s what you were going to suggest before, right? Dinner.” Sara seemed a bit casual about the situation but Felicity was used to that with being around vigilantes.

Felicity nodded. “Yeah, Chinese?” she tried to avoid looking at the the gunman passed out on her bedroom floor.  
  
“Sure.”

* * *

When Sara returned, the table was already set up and covered in takeout bags. Felicity fished a box out of one of them. “Egg Drop soup. Egg rolls and crab rangoons are in here somewhere.”  
  
“You know my order?” Sara raised an eyebrow but accepted the container.  
  
Felicity started to lay more boxes out on the table. “I got mad skills.” she joked. “Yes I know your usual order, we’ve only worked together a dozen times.”  
  
She could tell Sara was looking her over, it was obvious. Though this was how it always went with them. Performative flirting that never went anywhere and stolen glances. They did not do subtle. Sara by choice, Felicity because she wore her heart _and her brain_ on her sleeve. As if that were even possible, but for Felicity it was.

When they finished eating, they lingered at the new kitchen table until Sara decided she’d grown tired of the back and forth. “You know, I’m kind of tired. Movie?”  
  
“Sure,” Felicity got up and led her into the living room. What took Sara by surprise was how Felicity took her hand again.  
  
“What movie do you want to watch?”  
  
“Do you like the Sandlot?” Felicity asked casually.  
  
Sara raised her eyebrows. “Do _you_ like the Sandlot?”  
  
“Who doesn’t like the Sandlot? It’s a classic.”  
  
“I don’t.” She chuckled. “Do you have something less school yard?”  
  
After a lot of bickering about Felicity’s strange DVD collection, Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire played on the TV. The volume was rather low but they weren’t exactly listening. They were in the middle of a very serious game of body chess. Careful of each move as they moved closer to each other, Once the touch barrier was broken for the third time that day, though, things only got closer from there.  
  
When they were close enough Sara snaked one arm around her. “I’m keeping this too,” her voice was low in Felicity’s ear. She pulled her closer up against her side.  
  
“Keeping me?” Felicity hummed, feigning innocence.  
  
Sara nodded. “Yep,” she leaned her head on Felicity.  
  
“Oh,” a hand came to perch on Sara’s chin, tilting her head up into a kiss; they paid even less attention to the movie after that. Though they weren’t sure how that were possible. “Thanks for helping me with the table.”  
  
“You’re welcome.”


End file.
